Heart Breaker
by rexroy101
Summary: Title "I think I am so funny sometimes..." Anyways these are a collection of one-shots, maybe two-shots about different relationships in The Breaker. Anything goes and requests are accepted...
1. Chapter 1

Well… I really love The Breaker, and I just needed to get some of these ideas out, especially since there are like romantic sub plots galore in this manhwa. So here are little bits of all the relationships that could happen… and yes I mean ALL of the relationships. I will post warnings and there should be nothing over T rating.

If you would like a specific pairing just ask and I will attempt. Note the word attempt… some of these pairings are going to be a little iffy…

So the first one that I really like because it is just too cute is Shi-Woon and Sosul. This is the main character and the girl who has a yin body, was 16 and looked like she was 8.

Spoilers: You should read everything that has been published before reading this, unless you don't care.

* * *

Everything was finally starting to settle down. The SUC had been put down like the rabid dog that it was. All five Captains had been taken care of and the head of the terrible organization had finally been recognized as the man who ran the Black Forest Defense group. At first everyone was sure that it was Goomoonryong, but when Shi-Woon defeated him in Seoul they had realized that there was one more man who was pulling the strings.

Shi-Woon's fight with Goomoonryong gained him attention from all martial artists and all the masters of the Murim, but it had also lost him his respected teacher. During the fight, Shi-Woon fought for his life against a man who lost himself to the Black Origin Threshold. Shi-Woon couldn't pull him back no matter what he tried, and that's when he realized if he lost this battle he would lose the entire Murim. So Shi-Woon had done the only thing he could, and killed his teacher.

Afterwards, the leader who caused all this misery, disappeared into the darkness of surrounding countries, once more becoming a phantom. They were now searching for him, but it looked like a hopeless pursuit.

After that catastrophe was finally finished, the Murim was slowly regrouping itself under the leadership of the Chun Do Moon school and the Sun-Woo clan. The dark haired genius that only appears every hundred years, So-Chun Hyuk, and Shi-Woon became great allies when they realized the deceit that lay within the Murim. Especially when they realized that So-Chun Hyuk's brother was trying to destroy the world that they lived in.

So with these two powerful leaders swiftly going through the Murim, destroying all of the petty politics that had created such an unstable group, and gaining more faith from the people they ruled over, the future looked bright.

Shi-Woon was just relaxing in the Sun-Woo headquarters, trying to forget yet another complex set of meetings where it seemed that nothing was actually getting done, when there was a knock at the door.

He suppressed a groan as he stood and approached the door. He might be one of the major leaders of the Murim whom everyone looked up to, but he was still only 18.

He pulled his red striped shirt down a little to look more presentable, though it was offset by his messy mop of brown hair, and opened the door.

"Ahjussi," Shioon mumbled out, trying to keep the yawn from appearing on his face as he looked at Gyu-Bum Yi. His white hair was slicked back as per usual, and his smiling face and closed eyes hid the terrifying man that could appear if someone dared to threaten one of his precious people. He wore his striped suit again, and Shi-Woon wondered if he had any other pair of closing. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Ah, Shi-Woon-nim," the retainer of the Sun-Woon clan started, polite as always. "Actually an important event has just come upon the Sun-Woon clan, and we were hoping you would come and join the elders in celebrating."

Shioon shook some of the sleepiness from his head, "Of course, Ahjussi, just lead the way."

The other man gave him a happy smile, before leading him down the hallway. Shi-Woon could tell almost right away that something was different. Gyu-Bum was practically _skipping_ down the hallway to reach their destination.

"Um, Ahjussi, are you ok?" Shi-Woon asked cautiously. The white-haired man had always seemed like a very serious man, so seeing him act so out of character was… weird.

"I'm just excited! We haven't seen her in so many years!" Gyu-Bum murmured to himself as the continued down the hallway.

'Her?' Shi-Woon wondered to himself.

They reached the room finally, Gyu-Bum bursting through the doorway. It was filled with people. The largest room that they had in this already large building was filled to the brim with people everywhere, trying to look at something at the front of the room.

"Move," Gyu-Bum ordered in a stern voice that automatically received a reaction. Shi-Woon tried to look around the back of the tall man that was leading him through the crowd, but couldn't see anything at the front of the room.

They slowly proceeded towards the front and Shi-Woon looked around him. Everyone was shoving against each other to get out of Gyu-Bum's way, but the moment the two of them were through, the people would settle back again, like a wave around a rock.

Shi-Woon also noticed that the room was not filled with only Sun-Woo clan members. That was probably the most surprising thing, the Sun-Woo clan was not known for their hospitality towards other clans and schools.

The last 5 feet were a struggle as Gyu-Bum actually had to push his way past the last two people, since they obviously didn't realize his importance. Shi-Woon was finally freed to climb up onto a little platform at the front of the room. As he struggled up, he noticed not only all of the Sun-Woo elders but also some other Murim masters. They were all turned towards a beautiful girl who stood near the edge of the stage.

She stood at about 5'6", two inches shorter than Shi-Woon and she had long blond hair that flowed almost to her waist. Her face was nicely cut, but was more oval-like than most peoples. She held her head at a proud angle, like she was entitled to being stared at… or used to it. Her body was fairly flat, with small hints of curves that could be seen through the flowy shirt and knee length skirt that she wore.

She noticed Shi-Woon's arrival with large blue eyes, and her lips twisted just a little as she attempted to keep her smile off of her face.

"Shi-Woon," She started with a high-pitched floating voice, "It's been a long time."

'What?' Shi-Woon thought shock and confusion showing over his overly emotional face. 'How does she know who I am? Who is this girl?'

"This," Gyu-Bum interrupted, trying to help his poor charge out, "is Miss Lady Sosul." He bowed low to his previous charge and leader.

"Sosul!" Shi-Woon cried, turning to stare at the older version of the young girl that he had known two years ago. "But it can't be! She looks like she's 18 or something! The Sosul I knew was…"

"When I went with the Black Forest Defense group, they cured me of my Yin body. From that my body grew at an alarming rate to catch up to the growth it was supposed to have." Sosul explained*, glancing out over the crowd, trying to keep her frustration and embarrassment from showing.

It was bad enough having a Yin body, but now her body had grown so quickly… He would probably think she was weirder!

She almost squeaked when she felt arms engulf her in a hug.

"That's great!" Shi-Woon exclaimed, stepping back, "Now your cured! I was so worried about you!" He then showered her with one of his mega-watt smiles that always left girls head-over-heels for him.

Sosul's face turned bright red at the physical contact and wonderful words. She quickly crossed her arms and turned her head away mulishly. "Why should _you _be happy! I just grew a little taller!"

Her harsh tone didn't take the smile off of Shi-Woon's face. "Aw, cute!" He said innocently, racketing up her blushing. The rest of the crowd blushed with the poor girl. Shi- Woon had become famous in the Murim world for being the most naïve lady-killer out there.

"Oh! That's right!" Shi-Woon exclaimed.

His outburst caused Lady Sosul to look at him from the corner of her eye, still pretending to be ignoring him. "What?"

"Have you decided where you want to go?" Shi-Woon asked, with another killer smile.

"Go? What do you mean "go"?" Lady Sosul asked, her curiosity breaking her attempt to ignore him.

"The amusement park! Didn't we decide we would go to an amusement park when you returned? It was in the car when we were coming back from the ocean, remember? You gave me this!" Shi-Woon fished out the Phoneix Medallion that he wore around his neck that marked him as the Gaju of the Sun-Woo clan.

Sosul's neck almost snapped as she turned around to face him. "You remember that!?"

"Well of course! It was an important promise!"

She stared at him aghast. It had been 2 years already! And plus, who on earth would remember such a promise after all that had been happening in the Murim world!

Shi-Woon kept smiling at her. "Well we should go soon. How about tomorrow? I don't think I have anything to do in the afternoon!" That time was supposed to be his relaxation moment, but this was more important.

"Um, ok," Sosul answered, still off balance by the fact that he still remembered.

A cough from an elder to her right reminded Sosul where she was and who she was. She quickly recollected herself, pulling her back up to a perfect posture and swiftly put back on a proud face. "If we _have _to." She amended.

Shi-Woon grinned at her prickly personality. "I'll see you at 1 then!" With that decided, he wandered back over to the group of Murim elders and greeted them.

Lady Sosul looked out over the audience who were all feeling badly for the poor heiress and her clueless crush.

* * *

Shi-Woon helped Sosul out of the black limousine that had dropped them off at Lotte Amusement Park. The heiress couldn't help but stare at the bright and vibrant world around them. Everything was colored in pinks, blues and greens with lights on every area possible. People talked in loud voices, causing a low roar that almost covered the pop music playing over the speakers.

Shi-Woon smiled at her wonderment, slowly leading her to the ticket counter. She continued to stare in awe as Shi-Woon bought them wristbands for the rides. He was even able to attach it to her wrist without her noticing, since she was so fascinated by all of the surrounding gaudiness.

"Come on, it's even better farther in," Shi-Woon pulled her deeper into the park.

They passed many vendors, all yelling about their game station or about the food they sold or about how cheap their prices were. They swept by a huge fountain square, and passed a lake that was part of a water ride, and slipped into another small square where they were surrounded by amusement rides; a Merry-go-round on their right, a set of bumper cars on their left, in front of them was some kind of impersonation of a tilt-a-whirl.

Shi-Woon turned to face his companion, spreading his hands humbly as he asked, "Anything you would like to ride first?"

They started with the tilt-a-whirl, but then from there they tried everything. The Merry-go-round, the Swing-set, something called a Typhoon, a "Gravitron", all of these small rides they tried, until they were standing in front of a roller coaster.

"Do you want to try this one next?" Shi-Woon asked. "It's kind of intense."

"I can handle it!" Sosul replied, walking over to the line by herself, leaving Shi-Woon to catch up with her.

It was only when they were getting strapped into the cart that Sosul was starting to have second thoughts. What kind of ride needed the person to be strapped in with a bar across her lap and a seat belt with a chest strap!

"Is this safe?" She asked to the carnival worker, as he checked her restraints. He glanced at her and laughed, continuing his way down the ride. Needlessly to say, it wasn't very encouraging.

She glanced nervously at Shi-Woon who gave her a comforting smile… and the ride blasted off without warning.

Sosul screamed the entire time.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sosul. I should have tried to stop you from getting on the ride," Shi-Woon sighed, as he sat next to Sosul on a bench under a tree. She was still shaking from the adrenaline rush of the roller-coaster. "I'll go get you a coke or something. It will help you replenish your sugar reserves."

Shi-Woon stepped away from the girl only to almost run into a suited man with black sunglasses. He mutely held out a coke bottle. Shi-Woon stared for a moment before receiving the gift. The moment the drink was in the boy's hands, the suited man, launched himself into a tree, disappearing from sight.

"That was weird," Shi-Woon mumbled, turning around to face Sosul once more. The Sun-Woo bodyguards were very good at what they did, that they basically melted into the scenery.

Unless they were supposed to stand out. Shi-Woon remembered the first time he met the Sun-Woo clan at his school as he helped Sosul sit up and drink.

"I'm fine," Sosul finally said after about five minutes of sitting.

"We can continue sitting here," Shi-Woon told her, as he watched her wobble to her feet.

"No! I'm completely fine!" Sosul informed him, trying to look confident in herself. Shi-Woon smiled at the act, and lurched to his feet.

He stood up soon enough to catch the girl from falling over. He carefully helped her sit on the bench again.

"Let's sit for a little while longer," Shi-Woon suggested, not mentioning the fact that she almost passed out. "I would like to relax a bit more, you know it's so busy around here."

Sosul blushed heavily as she stared at her feet. She couldn't believe how _stupid_ she was acting! "I'm sorry we went through all the trouble of coming here and…"

"No! Don't think like that! We still have plenty of time, and plus, the most important thing is that I'm here with you," Shi-Woon grinned at the girl.

Sosul felt her heart fly. Did he really mean that? Of course he did! This was Shi-Woon she was thinking about! One of the most straightforward, kindest men she had ever met. And he was telling her that he was happy to be spending time with her…

"Next time we go we should bring Jin-le and Sera with us! Oh I bet Ji-Gun Yoo and So-Chun Hyuk would have fun too!" Shi-Woon exclaimed.

Sosul barely stopped herself from falling off the bench. 'That's so… Shi-Woon.'

"Yeah," Sosul agreed, trying to keep face, "It would be great. Kind of like when we went to the beach. You know, everyone together." She turned to give the boy a smile only to see his face turn somber.

"Yeah, everyone together," Shi-Woon murmured, a sad smile slipping onto his face. He could still remember his teacher so vividly. And now…

"It wasn't your fault," Sosul murmured. Sure, it was a cliché line, but it was true. Chun-Woo had brought about his own downfall.

Shi-Woon stayed silent a little longer before he physically shook his sadness off. He turned and gave his partner a smile before jumping to his feet. "Let's see what else is in this park!"

He kept her on some of the tamer rides and games after that. Sosul learned that Shi-Woon was terrible at bumper cars and any type of carnival game. He was so bad at the dart game, that the man even gave them a prize out of pity.

Sosul also learned that haunted houses were terrifying, even if they were only filled with people in costumes and small traps. The entire time they were inside, Sosul was holding onto Shi-Woon for dear life. Not like that was a bad thing, but it still caused Sosul to decide to never go inside a haunted house again.

Shi-Woon pulled her onto a smaller roller coaster, which actually proved to be quite pleasant. The adrenaline rush that she experienced during the ride was more like a small buzz that made her giggle.

Sosul tried to get Shi-Woon to go onto the Tunnel of Love ride, but the hint completely missed him and he instead pulled them onto another water ride that led to both of them slightly damp for the rest of the day.

They were nearing the end of their day when Shi-Woon revealed one last surprise. A ride on the Ferris Wheel.

"Why a Ferris Wheel?" Sosul asked, staring around the small room that they were now entrapped in. It had windows on side with two benches that faced each other. Shi-Woon and Sosul sat on either one.

"Well everyone has to ride a Ferris Wheel once when they go to an amusement park!" Shi-Woon told her, as he stared out his right hand side window. "It's so amazing up there, and the view is beautiful!"

Sosul gulped and played with her shirt before moving over to sit on the boy's left.

"Shi-Woon." She readied herself before… "Thank you."

Shi-Woon turned his head to reply, so the kiss she laid on his cheek was closer to his mouth than she had first anticipated.

She quickly turned her head to stare out the window, watching the city slowly unfold itself as they ascended. Shi-Woon was left staring at her speechlessly,

* * *

*Sosul's growth will probably not actually happen, however, I feel that if she doesn't _look _old enough, Shi-Woon would never be able to see her as a dateable character, so I just made her look older… hope this doesn't bother anyone.

I really had to write this story, so anyone waiting for some of my other stories… I'm sorry, but the story _had _to be written.

I hope you like it! And if you want a certain pairing, send me a message. I will attempt my best with all of them, but sometimes I have a hard time with a concept.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's yet another story for _The Breaker_ manhwa. Hope you like it.

This is between Shi-Woon and Ma Mun-Gi, the "ogre" that was leader of the biker gang (Torrent clan). This is the same guy who lost his arm, and Shi-Woon saved him from being killed by Goomoonryong.

Spoiler Alert: This takes place in the middle of The Breaker: New Waves after Shi-Woon saves Jinni. I am going to twist the canon a little so that the relationship works better.

This hints at a maleXmale possible romance, but not really "serious". If you don't like, skip to next chapter.

I personally think this relationship is really cute, so I hope you like it.

* * *

He had come to Ji-Gun to ask about this SUC that had been affecting everything in his life. He thought he would get a simple answer from the website that they visited. Maybe a day-planner of evil things that the group was doing, or orders from the higher up. He was not expecting… this.

Shi-Woon pulled back from the laptop, horror widening his eyes. 'That's not Master! That couldn't possibly be the man that taught me everything!' He thought fervently as he stared at the shot of Goomoonryong surrounded by bloody carcasses.

"What is this? This clip?" Gyu-Bum asked, shock from the bloody scene apparent in his voice.

"It was always like this," Smiling sword replied, his usually carefree face somber. "The Nine Art's Dragon's messages. They were always strong and provocative as to not leave room for disobedience." His curly brown hair shook as he pulled away from the screen, his eyes staying on the now motionless picture.

"But what could it mean?" Gyu-Bum mumbled aloud. "Giving him Seoul-"

A strangle hiss came from Gyu-Bum's right, and he turned to look at his Gaju.

"Shi-Woon, are you okay?" Ji-Gun asked, looking up from the screen to see the Sun-Woo's gaju's stricken face. An uneasy feeling settled in Ji-Gun's stomach. The feeling that he did something wrong and now someone was hurting.

"Gaju-nim?" Gyu-Bum asked, worry creasing his forehead above his perpetually closed eyes.

"That's not Master," Shi-Woon said aloud. He turned and ran out of the room.

He couldn't say anything else. It wasn't so simple, but he couldn't explain it to the others correctly. All he knew was that wasn't the man he knew. Those eyes were so cold and ruthless. The voice held no ounce of compassion that had always been present in his teacher. Everything about him was different!

Shi-Woon escaped to the elevator hearing Gyu-Bum calling after him, but he couldn't stop now. He couldn't go back there and see that again. That fake…

It had to be fake! Sunsengnim was never like that! He would never kill people so cruelly just to make a point… No he would never kill people ever! That wasn't his…

Shi-Woon heard the elevator ring as it reached the rooftop. He rushed to the railing, feeling for some reason he would be calmer there.

No matter how much he denied what that video showed him, Shi-Woon couldn't shake that small voice that reminded him of all those times he stopped Chun-Woo from killing someone. How his eyes seemed to narrow at those moments, and his face got this eerie glow. The way hatred seeped out of him whenever he talked about the Murim or Murim people.

"No!" Shi-Woon shouted. "That wasn't Master! He would never do those things! He's a good person!"

Somehow saying those sentences out loud showed how hollow his reasoning was. How long had he known Chung-Woo? Two months. How was he supposed to know what he was really like? He had heard all sorts of horror stories about Goomonryong and how violent he was. Who said he wouldn't kill people?

"I will always believe in Master!"

Even when he'd seen him going berserk with his own eyes?

Shi-Woon still remembered that night at the Murim Alliance. Sometimes Chun-Woo would show up in his nightmares, his blank fiery eyes never regaining their reason and killing everyone in his path, including Shi-Woon. That type of person could kill anyone.

"He came back though… he didn't hurt anyone." His voice was starting to soften as he became less and less sure.

Only after you begged.

"No. Sungsengnim is a good person. I believe him."

Are you sure?

Tears sparked at the corners of his eyes, as despair tried to eat him from the inside out. Shi-Woon grit his teeth together, trying to push back that niggling feeling of defeat. He shut his eyes, trying to shut out the picture from that stupid website. But it wasn't working.

The images of a kind teacher were paralleled with the eyes of that angered man. The last look on his teacher's face, full of sorrow and torment, was contrasted with that cold blank gaze of a man covered in blood.

That crushing feeling was beating him. Shi-Woon opened his eyes, feeling powerless.

He moved his gaze out over the city, hoping that somewhere out there would be his answer. Somewhere out there everything would make sense.

"Oh! This is a surprise." A voice sounded behind him, startling Shi-Woon who didn't even notice anyone's presence. He spun to see someone he hadn't seen in months.

Ma Mun stood there, his unusually large eyes focused on the boy in front of him. His appearance shocked Shi-Woon the first time he saw him. The unusually long face with the flat nose, compounded with the nose ring had made Shi-Woon think he was an ork.

"Well what are you doing up here, cutie?" Ma Mun casually as he approached Shi-Woon.

"I was just…"

'Doubting your Master? Wondering what you were doing with life? ' A traitorous section of Shi-Woon's brain filled in.

"What's wrong?" Ma Mun asked, surprising Shi-Woon with its caring tone.

"I… just saw something that showed me… someone might not be who I thought they were," Shi-Woon said vaguely.

"Ah… is this about Goomoonryong?" Ma Mun asked, keeping his eyes focused on Shi-Woon's face as he leaned on the rail next to the young man.

Shi-Woon flinched at how accurate Ma Mun's guesses were. He turned his eyes back to the city.

"Yes." The admission seemed to break his certainty of his Master more than anything else that had happened yet.

"So you think he did something that you didn't think he was capable of?" Ma Mun asked, keeping an innocent curious tone to his voice.

Ma Mun could tell the moment he came onto the rooftop that something was wrong. Shi-Woon's faith in Goomoonryong was visible from the moment Ma Mun had met him. It flashed from him as he stretched his arms out, standing between Ma Mun and his death. He saw it on the rooftop when the poor kid had fought to reach his master's concious. But now it only seemed like a dull glimmer.

Shi-Woon nodded, unable to bring himself to verbally answer again.

"I see. Well, he probably did it." A shock went through Shi-Woon's body. "That's the type of person he is."

"Master would never murder someone!" Shi-Woon yelled, turning towards the other in disgust. "He's a good person!

"Those are two different things," Ma Mun replied, keeping his voice calm. "Just because he is a good person does not mean he has not killed someone. The same as if someone does not kill someone it does not make them a good person."

"… But… But Sunsengnim is not the type of person to harm innocent people!" Shi-Woon shook his head, trying to physically fight off the others logic.

"Innocent is a strong word. Especially used in the Murim," the flat faced man looked out over the cityscape, his voice as solemn as his eyes. "Is a person innocent if they did not commit an atrocious act, but were still aware of it?" Ma Mun glanced over to the boy seeing the confusion that clouded his face. "To Goomoonryong no one is innocent. All of the people who are connected to the Murim elders, should be punished for the Elders crimes."

"But that doesn't make sense! How can you blame others for the crimes of a few?" Shi-Woon exclaimed.

Ma Mun shrugged at the question. It had always been hard for him to understand too. "They have committed a terrible act. The Elders were the ones who took away two of his most important people."*

"Two…" Shi-Woon repeated.

"Yes. That pretty miss, who was killed with a gun, and you, his student," Ma Mun let out a sigh, "To Goomoonryong the Murim has destroyed his life. Now he wants his revenge."

"But… he doesn't _need _revenge! Why can't he…?"

"Forget? Forgive? Murim teaches its people to always remember and to forgive when blood is paid. And how could he forgive? Could you forgive people who harmed someone precious to you?"

The answer was ready on Shi-Woon's lips, but before he could speak his mother's body came to his mind. How she lay on that hospital bed not hearing or seeing. At that time the rage had bubbled through his shock and stillness. That thirst for blood, that need for vengeance, could he really forget that?

They stood in silence, contemplating being able to forgive someone who harmed their family, their friends. To forget about the harms done to them without gaining the solace of revenge.

"You know, Goomoonryong is human too." Ma Mun murmured out of the blue.

Shi-Woon turned to stare at him in confusion, but the other boy kept his gaze out on the city.

The silence floated on. It stretched through thought and time giving a feeling of everlasting calm. It was a silence that one's soul could mend in.

After ten minutes, Ma Mun finally stirred, stretching by intertwining his long arms behind his back. "As long as you understand what I told you, everything will be fine," he stated, turning to walk away. He paused before he got too far, remembering something important he had to say. He twisted back around.

"See you later, cutie." Ma Mun lifted two fingers to his lips and blew a kiss. "Chok kiss!3"

Shi-Woon's eyes widened in shock, before a slightly nervous smile spread. He gave a small wave in goodbye.

Ma Mun turned away with a smile. Shi-Woon was like the sun to him. He shown brilliantly with his pureness and courage. Ma Mun had seen it the moment they met. How the boy had protected him, a man set to kill him, against his teacher.

The way Shi-Woon saw the world was refreshing. No prejudice, no anger. An existence that Ma Mun wanted to keep pure. He respected Shi-Woon. Idolized him.

…Loved him.

Ma Mun shook his head ruefully at the thought. So simple.

So stupid.

For one, the kid was _way _too young for him. And plus it was probably just a fleeting feeling, one born of the desire to protect and the desire to possess.

With a final glance over his shoulder at the boy, Ma Mun jumped the side rail of the building.

* * *

*Remember most people don't know what happened to Goomoonryong's teacher.

So as you see… Ma Mun's "love" is kind of different. It's hard to explain. It might be more of a fatherly love, or perhaps a "friendship" love… I don't know…

Again… If you want a certain pairing(it can be anyone) I will be willing to try…


	3. Chapter 3

This is for xchispx510! Thank you for being the first reviewer and the first request! 3 And so very sorry it took me so long…

This is going to be a Shi-Woon and Sera Kang. For those who have trouble remembering their names, that means the main character and the girl from New Waves who is the cool beauty type. This is the same one who drugs him at a tea ceremony on the roof of the school. You might also remember her as the dark long haired girl who was not a teacher.

There will also be Jinnie Kwon, the red head who acts like a tom boy and is in love with Shi-Woon. She was the bodyguard who was told to kill him, but couldn't.

Ji-Gun Yoo, or Smiling Sword. This is the pretty boy who was said to be able to fight with a finger, but actually couldn't. He beat Shi-Woon to a pulp.

Pia-nim is basically an extra. He has black hair and glasses. He helps out with all the electronic things.

Ha-ill Gang is the hottie with the hat… nuff said.

Spoiler: If you want to understand all of the references you will want to have read to the point where Shi Woon has gone back to school for a short amount of time to "protect" Sae Hee.

* * *

Sera Kang walked into the room, stopping by the coat hanger by the door. She removed her coat as carefully as she could, letting it sink off her shoulders and down to her waiting hands behind her back, trying not to disturb her black, waist length hair. After placing the cream peacock coat on the hook, she smoothed her hands down the green long sleeves of her turtleneck. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, since such items could be detrimental during a fight.

Sure that not a hair was out of place, she turned and moved to her desk which seemed to be the only thing in the room, other than the plant in the corner.

She tucked her black pencil skirt under her before she sat in the leather roller-chair. Situated, she reached for the neatly stacked papers on the left hand corner of her desk.

'More paper-work,' part of her mind noted, just a hint of annoyance slipping into her thoughts.

She spread the paper out, glancing over them quickly noting that most of them were about the new threat: the SUC. They were really becoming a great distraction to her plans.

'I can't believe I'm doing this sort of stuff on my birthday,' part of Sera's mind complained. She neatly placed the papers in order of how she would deal with them.

She shouldn't complain about it, really. The only people who knew this day was special was her Master and her secretary. She never told anyone about her birthday even when she was a little child. She was always worried it would be a bother to others, and in that cold household she used to call a home she knew that the only thing worse than being an annoyance was being dead.

'But still, my secretary could have cut down the amount of paperwork I have,' Sera grumbled to herself.

A larger part reprimanded her harshly. 'Just because you were born this day does not mean you can slack off. Today is no different from any other day.'

A flash of sadness and irritation flicked through her heart. Sometimes she just wished she could be normal and do normal things. But that was not her station. She was needed to make sure that the SUC problem disappeared and that her plan was pulled off effortlessly. For her clan to survive, she needed to keep relations constant with the other clans.

Through this entire inner dialogue, Sera's expression did not change in the slightest. Like with her birthday she liked to keep her emotions secret. A secret that not even her master could truly understand.

She picked up a transcript from the Iron Fist School in communication with the North Star School. Apparently the Iron Fist School was still hurting from the death of their school leader. Those hardheads were still talking about revenge for this tragedy caused by Goomoonryong. And if they couldn't get from the Nine Arts Dragon, would they turn towards his disciple?

Sera picked up the next paper, one of a transcript of a conversation between the Heavenly Way School and the North Star school. It looked like the North Star school would not join the Iron Fist school in their search for vengeance. They were still looking at where the wind was blowing, especially with the Sun Woo clan now joining the fray.

Sera sighed, allowing her eyes to close, trying to hide the anxiety that was eating through her. This was becoming such a mess. Now she was trying to equalize the power imbalance that was starting to appear from Sun Woo clan's appearance. Before this she had the situation completely understood and under her control, but now… now the Sun Woo clan had a life changing element.

Shi-Woon. That boy was an anomaly, something that could not be defined or contained.

Sera sighed and shook her head. Yeah, he was a completely new element. So trusting and so naïve to the Murim way. Shockingly strong and shockingly stupid.

Sera felt her mouth turn up at the corners. She quickly shook her head, trying to focus on her composure. Shi-Woon always seemed to be able to break through her walls. It would be amazing to watch, if it wasn't so terrifying.

'This is not the time for that,' Sera admonished herself. 'I have to finish these papers.'

She had worked through two pieces of paper, both of them describing the destruction that the SUC had caused to nearby stores and people, when her secretary knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Sera," the old balding man began, looking nervous as he fiddled with the edge of his black coat. "There seems to be a… situation with Shi-Woon."

Sera froze in the process of signing a paper. "What happened?" She asked cooly.

The man shifted again on his feet, a strange nervous tic that he seemed to have just picked up. "Um, it looks like there is a… commotion at a local store"

Sera Kang lifted her head from its bent position over the paper. Her mask of indifference hiding the tremble of fear and shock that rumbled through her heart. "Do you know what has happened as of yet?"

The man straightened his coat once again as he responded. "There are few details about what has transpired or why it was started, but there is a certainty that Shi-Woon is at the location at this moment. It is unsure whether or not he will be able to return to the Sun Woo clan."

Sera let out a soft sigh. "Of course. Do you know the location of the store?" Sera asked, part of her worrying whether Shi-Woon was still unbloodied (highly unlikely) while another part of her mind wondered if she should call the Sun Woo elders now or after the fight was finished.

"Yes, it's just a few blocks away," he murmured, observing his shoes.

Sera nodded, her face as calm as a clear blue sky, her heart rolling like the sea during a storm. She stood, putting the pen down softly. She didn't notice the giant splotch of black on the signature line where the ink from the pen had leaked out from the constant pressure she had applied.

She grabbed her coat, following her secretary down the hallway to the elevator and stepping in. He was already quietly requesting a car into his phone.

Though Sera looked straight forward, her mind was miles away. Already Sera was thinking of which rooms in the hospital could be used as an emergency room for the Sun Woo gaju. Another part of her mind was counting possible enemies and solutions. There was the SUC, but with how much effort they were putting into their expansion of influence would they really focus on harming Shi-Woon at this time? And then there was that shady character that-

The elevator's _bing_ brought her back to the real world, prompting her to walk easily out of the building and into the car that was waiting at the bottom of the stairs there.

She slipped in, her secretary following in after her.

"Mrs. Sera," her secretary began, pausing, to wait until he had her full attention. "After this… incident is taken care of, there will be the situation with the Bong Se group and with Han We banking to be taken care of, correct?"

Sera tried to hide how the question threw her for a loop, but she was able to finally nod, as her mind ran down the list of papers that she had briefly glanced through at the beginning of the day. "Those two and many of the problems that the SUC have created for us over the last week." She paused thinking about how odd it was for her secretary to be interested in the other items that Sera needed to finish. He rarely asked about these affairs, trusting Sera to finish them in time.

The man in question glanced forward, down the road, an anxious bounce pushing through his usually still nature.

Sera studied him for a few more seconds, her emotions carefully hidden behind her mask. She had known her secretary since she was 10. He had helped her for six years with understanding the inner workings of her Murim group and the overall methods of the "real" world. Through the entire time of in his care he had not once betrayed her or led her astray.

But that meant nothing. Years of loyalty from a man could be broken in a single second. Sera had seen it before. Men, who were so steadfast, slowly being broken down from outside pressure until they caved and handed over their clan on a silver platter.

Could that same situation be happening now?

Sera replayed her conversation with her secretary in her office. He had fiddled with his jacket. And he had been moving around agitatedly. Sera's eyes narrowed. He never was so nervous, and even now his eyes were straining forward, he almost looked… eager.

Sera turned to study the driver. He was a man in his 30s with a family of three children. He was the same one who always drove her and her secretary around. Sera had never personally talked to the man, feeling that she needed to stay at a professional distance. Her secretary, on the other hand, had talked to the man quite a bit. He had even been to the driver's house.

Family… That was dangerous. Family created weaknesses in all people; an opening where skillful blackmail to be of use. Could that be the pressure that was being applied? Could her driver and secretary betray her to save his children?

Sera started to study her lap her mind working frantically when the car rolled to a stop.

'Too short,' a part of her mind noted. 'If there was a problem with the SUC so close to our headquarters I would have noticed it! Something is wrong!'

Sera forced herself to keep her outwardly calm exterior as she slid over to the car door, which emptied out onto the sidewalk instead of the street. She slid gracefully out of the opening as her secretary held the door open for her, keeping her head down. She wanted to watch her feet so she wouldn't trip and would be ready for whatever was waiting for her.

She breathed out a static breath and lifted her gaze to see just where her secretary had brought her.

In front of her was a small karaoke shop.

Sera froze staring at it. The shop… and the young smiling man who stood in front of it.

"Sera-noona!" Shi-Woon called, giving her a heart-melting smile "You made it!"

"Wha-" Sera began when she heard a slam behind her. She turned around just in time to see her car drive away, her secretary comfortably inside.

"Your secretary said you had so much work today, but I'm glad you could find some time to come out," Shi-Woon continued, oblivious to her shock. Though that shouldn't be surprising since Sera could hide an elephant behind her calm façade. "It just wouldn't be the same without you!"

Sera gathered her confusion around her, pulling it in quickly. She turned to face Shi-Woon, composed. "Me? It?" Sera asked.

"Of course! A birthday party isn't finished without the birthday girl," Shi-Woon grinned. He had crossed the sidewalk and was now standing a foot away from her.

Sera stopped the complete show of her jaw dropping and a loud exclamation of "EHH!," instead opting for an eyebrow raise and a head tilt and a _calm_ "How did you know today was my birthday?"

Shi-Woon grinned. "I was talking to your master before one of my image training sessions and she happened to mention it. I thought it would be a great idea if we were able to celebrate together, since you said you didn't want to be alone and all."

Sera Kang grit her teeth as a blush slipped over her cheeks. Would this boy ever forget that incident?

Shi-Woon glanced away from the embarrassed girl looking back at the karaoke shop. "We shouldn't leave the others waiting," he commented before slipping a hand behind Sera's back and leading her to the store.

"Others?" Sera murmured.

Apparently, others meant Jinnie Kwon, Ji-Gun Yoo, Pia-nim, and Ha-ill Gang. They were in a fairly large room. There were two two-person couches, and three chairs. At the front of the room was the karaoke machine. The machine had two microphones resting on top of the stereo system. The screen that showed the words to the songs took up a good section of the far wall.

Ha-ill Gang grinned at her, a hand moving his hat into a more comfortable place on his head. The tattoo on his left cheek crinkled at the motion.

"Ah you finally made it," he murmured, shifting to an even more relaxed slouch on the couch, resting one of his feet on his knee. He was wearing a stylish pair of jeans and a shirt with a cover shirt over it. He always looked so stylish whenever she met him. The many bands on his wrists jangled a bit as he lowered his hand back to sprawling over the couch. "We were waiting for you."

"Yeah, we've been waiting for 15 minutes," Jinnie growled, from where she was leaning against the wall. Her red hair matched the color of the design on her way to tight t-shirt. She looked so comfortable in those short shorts and high boots, and Sera once again wondered at how she could wear something so revealing but act so confidently.

"Someone's upset," Ji_Gun muttered, brushing some of his brown wavy bangs out of his eyes as he sunk a little more into his chair. His white shirt bunched a little over his army cargo pants.

"What did you say!" The hotheaded redhead yelled, turning on the handsome brunette.

He gave her one of his famous smiles as he lied, "I didn't say anything."

Sera tuned out the ensuing battle to look at Pia-nim. She was surprised to see him here, she never knew that Shi-Woon was friends with him. Sure the quiet bookish black haired boy had helped them when the SUC had attacked the high school, but she never noticed Shi-Woon talk to the glasses wearing boy afterward.

Pia, noticing her stare gave a little smile before glancing nervously at the quarreling pair in the corner.

"Hey, guys," Shi-Woon finally cut in, "We're not here to fight. This is to celebrate Sera-noona's birthday. Can we try to have some fun?"

Jinni stopped immediately, staring down at her feet with a look of embarrassment. She always did that around Shi-Woon, it was actually a little maddening.

Sera looked away from the red head, trying to regain control over her feelings. It would do no one any good if she suddenly let everyone know what she thought of Shi-Woon and Jinni's relationship.

"Fine, fine," Ji Gun replied, rolling his eyes, "So, who's singing first?" The brunette leaned forward, picking up the machine that was for the input of songs to play next.

Shi-Woon dropped into an empty couch, leaning forward to look at the device Smiling Sword was holding. Jinnie quickly took the seat next to Shi-Woon, pretending to pay attention to what Ji Gun was holding.

Sera gave the red head a look before sitting next to Ha-ill.

"Since your holding it, you should go first," Jinnie remarked, giving Ji Gun a little victory smirk.

"Oh, I don't know, I think that the birthday girl should sing first," Ji Gun grinned back before looking over at Sera.

Sera was about to politely refuse when Shi-Woon broke in. "That's a great idea! Sera you should sing a song!"

The long haired girl paused, looking over at the Sun Woo gaju, wondering if he was trying to make fun of her. But his face had this large excited smile, no tinge of subversive thoughts in his eyes.

Realizing there was no way she could get away with out harming Shi-Woon's feelings, Sera silently reached across to grab the song input from Ji Gun. Ji Gun smile grew broader, and Sera could feel Ha-ill chuckle next to her.

The other teenagers chatted with each other as they waited for Sera to find the song she wanted. During the time, a store attendant came by and dropped off some food for the room. The group chowed down on some of the snacks, grabbing some drinks as well.

Sera was focused on the song book. It was nearly impossible to find anything she knew! She rarely listened to music, she always had something else she needed to do! She glanced through the song choices, not knowing any of them, except…

She stood up smoothly and walked to the front of the room, the group quieted down and looked over at her, trying to be serious. Until Ji Gun noticed her song choice.

"San Tokki!" He exclaimed, staring as the title crossed the screen. "That's a children's song!"

"And the only one I know," Sera replied, trying to keep her head high as she felt a blush push it's way onto her cheeks.

"If your gonna do it, you have to do the arm motions too," Ha-ill snickered from the left.

She glanced at him, but the song started. She started to sing with the song.

"Hand motions, hand motions," Ji Gun called from the right.

"Yeah, come on, do the hand motions!" Jinnie yelled out as well.

Sera internally sighed, bringing her arms up reluctantly. 'This is SO embarrassing,' Sera groaned to herself. She focused on the song trying to ignore the burst of laughter that was coming from her so called friends.

Just as she was worried that the humiliation rushing through her body would create a blush on her face, she felt some one join her on the "stage" at the front of the room. Lo and behold, Shi-Woon had decided to help her out. He was on her left joining her in her arm motions, giving her a grin while a huge blush flashed over his cheeks. The other people started laughing harder as the duo kept doing those stupid motions that they learned in 2nd grade.

"Come on, Jinnie," Shi-Woon called out, as he continued. The other girl stared at him in surprise. He gave her another smile and motioned for her to join them. Sera could only watch in amazement as the hard-core girl blushed as she walked to the front of the room joining their little group.

Now Ji Gun and Ha-ill were laughing so hard that Ji Gun was almost crying. Shi-Woon was starting to laugh as well, continuing with the motions, making them larger as he went. Sera barely kept herself from smiling, This was more fun than she thought it would be.

Some one joined her on her left. Sera glanced over to see Pia-nim, also blushing, was now on stage with her. He gave her a shy smile as he moved into the next arm swing.

"Ah, I can't be the only one who's not up there!" Ji Gun yelled out, smirking as he strode to the front of the room, jumping in.

Ha-ill grinned, watching the five at the front. "I wish I had a camera right now."

The song finally ended, and the teenagers returned to their seats, breathless from the laughing and other antics. Ji Gun was nominated to sing next, and Shi-Woon was put up to be after him.

As Ji Gun stood and sang a very confident version of "Face" by Nu'est, which actually sounded very nice, Sera turned towards Ha-ill.

"Not joining in the festivities?" She wondered aloud. He glanced over at her. "You didn't join our dancing…"

Ha-ill grinned, "Is that a joke?" He snickered a bit, reaching up to fiddle with his hat. "Naw, I'm just here as a chaperone."

"Jinnie ask you?" Sera mumbled, thinking about how Ha-ill always seemed to bend to the will of the young girl.

"Shi-Woon did actually," Ha-ill muttered back. The pair looked over to the Sun Woo gaju who was alternating between watching Ji Gun and keeping a conversation between Pia-nim and Jinnie. "He said that you and I seem to be very… close."

It was true. Sera and Ha-ill worked really well together. Maybe it was from that time that she had housed Shi-Woon when he was almost killed, but ever since the two met, they had a mutual understanding that always surprised Sera.

"He's so observant about the most random of things," Sera rolled her eyes. Ha-ill burst into laughter.

Shi-Woon looked over at the burst of noise. "What's so funny?" He asked, curious.

Ha-ill grinned and shook his head. "It's your turn," he responded, pointing at Ji Gun who was returning to his seat.

Shi-Woon reluctantly turned back to the brunette, taking the microphone that he handed to him. "Um, actually, I don't know what to sing. I've never done this before," Shi-Woon admitted, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What? Never?"Ji Gun asked, surprised.

"That's a surprise," Jinnie mumbled, "I would expect you to take your friends out to one of these things at least once in a while."

Shi-Woon looked over to her, a flash of sadness forcing his eyes to narrow and his mouth to flat-line. "I've never had friends before, so…"

The statement sobered the group. It was always hard to remember that Shi-Woon was alone at his old school. Sera had heard the rumors, that he had been bullied horribly before he had been taken in by Goomoonryong, but she had never truly understood how such a thing could happen. Shi-Woon was such a kind boy, and so happy all of the time, how could anyone feel justified harming someone like him?

"Well," Sera cut through the awkward atmosphere effortlessly, "we will choose a song for you. And then you just stand up there and perform to the best of your ability."

The four others eagerly jumped forward to decide which song Shi-Woon would sing, and also trying to dispel the memory of loneliness that Shi-Woon seemed to be harboring. They eventually decided on "Fantastic Baby" by Big Bang, which was hilarious to watch Shi-Woon sing, especially the rap section. Apparently he had never heard the song before, so he stumbled through half of it, except for the main part where he said "Wow, Fantastic Baby." It was supposed to be in a sexy deep voice, but every time he reached the part in the song, he would blush so hard his ears even turned red. It was hilarious.

They continued with more singing, actually succeeding in getting Ha-Ill to sing "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous" by some American band called Good Charlotte. Jinnie also was sang an American song, one named "Trouble" by Pink.

After a few more songs they brought out a little chocolate cake for Sera's birthday. They sang "Happy Birthday" and then gave her presents. Ha-Ill gave her a small fountain pen, which was surprisingly thoughtful. Ji Gun got her a long sleeved shirt, saying something about how a female friend helped him pick it out. Pia-nim and Jinnie gave her books- but on completely different topics. Pia-nim's was based around computer code and hacking for beginners. Jinnie's book on the other hand was a book on different fighting styles. Typical.

And then there was Shi-Woon. He got her a necklace. But not just any necklace, it was a single chain with a little pendant of a heart. A tear drop jewel fell in the middle of it, making it one of the most graceful things Sera had ever seen.

"I didn't know what to get you. I've never gotten a present for a girl before," Shi-Woon told her scratching the back of his head with a small abashed grin.

Sera carefully pulled the necklace from the case, dangling it down her palm so that she could look at it. The jewel sparkled in the light, sparkling in Sera's eye.

"You idiot, you don't get Murim jewelry," Ha-Ill scoffed.

"Wha-"

"It's fine," Sera murmured, interrupting Shi-Woon's shocked response. "I really like the necklace. Could you help me put it on?"

Shi-Woon hesitated, glancing over to Ha-Ill who was now looking at Sera, a small smirk forming on his face. However, a second glance at Sera calmed him. She_ looked _happy about it.

Shi-Woon blushed as he settled next to her on the couch, taking the necklace carefully from her hand. Sera carefully gathered her hair, holding it in her right hand, and out of Shi-Woon's way. The boy slipped the necklace around her neck, fumbling with the clasp. After the third time with the small device, he was finally able to slip the ring into the clasp.

After that embarrassing situation, that even now Sera could not believe she put herself in, the group got back to having the party. If Jinnie _happened_ to be more acidic, Sera _happened_ to look happy, and Ha-Ill _happened_ to keep on shooting the long-haired girl knowing looks… well so be it.

It was around 7 when everyone started to get tired, so they decided to end the singing and head home. At the entrance to the karaoke shop, Pia-nim and Smiling Sword went off to the right, while the rest of the group went to the left, walking the birthday girl home. Or at least back to her office.

Somehow, Ha-Ill was able to distract his "sister" as Shi-Woon and Sera took the lead.

But that didn't stop the awkward silence that descended on the two.

"Everyone was really great at singing," Shi-Woon began. "Like Ji-Gun was really an amazing singer, and I never knew that Ha-Ill could sing in English. Actually…" Shi-Woon continued on his small talk… more like monologue. Sera continued to walk in silence listening to Shi-Woon as he recounted moments from the night, his voice flowing if a little rushed.

"Sorry, I'm rambling," Shi-Woon finally stopped after five minutes of his uninterrupted speaking.

"It's fine," Sera replied.

Another silence…

Shi-Woon glanced nervously over his shoulder. Ha-Ill and Jinnie were having some sort of competition it seemed, both of them making faces at each other.

He turned back, fidgeting with the sides of his pants. "I hope you had a good birthday," Shi-Woon finally said. "It became a little crazy at the end there, but…"

"It was fun," Sera murmured looking over to the boy. And that's when it happened. She felt the corners of her mouth pull, felt the bunching in her cheeks, the parting of her lips as a smile slipped into place.

Shi-Woon's answering smile was brilliant. The authenticity of that smile, the genuine emotions, took Sera's breath away. The two continued down the street, silently smiling at each other, ignoring the loud laughter of the pair behind them.

* * *

So… that took me for frikin' ever! That ending just… was… AGH!

Anyways, again I apologize for the super slow update on the chapter. This is actually the longest oneshot I have written to date… I hope it met some of your expectations.

Reviews help me know if I'm going in the right direction!


End file.
